what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mavis' Book of Lucidity
Mavis' Book of Lucidity is a book of white magic created my Mavis, the mother of Ziel. In it contains all sorts of white magic. White Magic White magic aims to perform positive and altruistic actions to help others. In many cultures, white magic was used to heal people, to have better harvests or even ward off bad luck and evil spirits. The magic comes from nature, since all its remedies are plants or herbs and most spiritual rituals of white magic are performed in the forest to contact the magical elements and mother earth. The people who practice white magic aim to improve their spiritual connection and improve their knowledge of plants and the esoteric world. White magic is against black magic because it does not help people, it uses magic for its own interest. Black magic is used to perform curses or send bad luck to someone. Main Types of Magic Spells White Magic Spells White magic is the safest kind of magic because it ensures that no one or nothing will be harmed by your spell casting. These kinds of spells are cast for the betterment of humanity as a whole. Nothing is harmed. In fact, white magic is so peaceful and positive that some people find it too limiting. White magic adheres to the law of threefold return. The law states that any energy you send out into the world will be returned to you threefold. That is why white magic practitioners will never send out negatives spells to harm others. They truly believe that the negative energy will come back to haunt them. There is even religion that has developed around the use of white magic. It is called Wicca. The central tenet of Wicca is called the Wiccan Rede which states that "Ye shall harm none." That means we can't use magic to manipulate other people, because by taking away their free will, their right to choose and make decisions about their own lives, we would be inadvertently harming them. Even with something as simple as a love spell, imagine if somebody who you didn't like cast a love spell on you and you fell hopelessly in love with them and you couldn't stop. I think we certainly would feel like that compromises our free will and that it is harmful. It prevents us from having relationships with and could bind us into a relationship and doesn't truly make us happy. Folk Magic Spells There are other old traditions of witchcraft such as traditional and folk witchcraft. A lot of these practices are more in the grey. They may not seek to harm others, but they do consider witchcraft to be a means to an end. So, if you can't achieve the goal that you want, then what's the point of practicing magic? There are many practicing magic users who don't believe that our magic can be so strong that the simple act of casting a love spell would cause a person on the receiving end to completely lose all control! That just isn't realistic. So, just like putting on nice clothes and a fine smelling perfume, casting a love spell is just another way to get yourself noticed. If we had complete control over other people, witchcraft would look very different. Many types of witchcraft fall into this category. From voodoo to gypsy magic, these practices have both white magic and darker magic elements, and their traditions have been handed down over generations. How to Cast Powerful White Magic Spells Learn to Cast Spells Learning to cast spells requires understanding how magic works. One thing you learn when you properly study magic is that some spells work and some don't. The basic premise behind spell casting is that it stems from psychology and nature. The act of casting spells works on your brain by setting the stage for undertaking your goals. The nature part comes from natural things we use - colors, scents, sounds, herbs, stones, etc. - to aid focus and stimulate the mind. Casting also lends metaphysical energy, which we raise and direct toward the goal when we use spells. Now that we see how casting actually works, let's look at why some of the more popularity sought after magic spells have no effects, and compare them to the spells that are more effective and realistic. Guidelines for Effective Spell Casting Cast spells that are: Realistic (and don't defy nature) Internally transformative (rather than externally transformative) Directed towards concrete things that you can control Focused on achievable desiresCategory:Books